


Precious things and little lost dreams

by kougaluv



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Abuse, Action/Adventure, Arranged Marriage, Erebor, F/M, Implied Mpreg, Kidnapping, M/M, Mpreg, Past Child Abuse, Pirates, Romance, Slavery, islandtown
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-01 11:00:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2770574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kougaluv/pseuds/kougaluv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gandalf often wondered how he got himself into these predicaments. Another adventure just after the war of the ring fulfilling a promise he made to Bilbo before he departed Rivendell. A wizard always keeps his promises. But what Gandalf doesn't realise is he has just set into motion something that has long been planed for him and Bilbo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Of buried memories and living nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> This story has taken me almost two years to write! It has been in my mind ever since I saw the first hobbit movie. It has grown so much from just a thought in my head. Please read and enjoy. I own nothing but my OC's and Islandtown.

 

Chapter 1 **_Of buried memories and living nightmares_**

 It was another beautiful day in Rivendale when Bilbo decided to take a stroll around the gardens. He quickly found a stone bench to sit on to take note of the gardens beauty. He noticed that the flowers were in bloom with bees that were buzzing around them feeding on their virgin nectar. Normal size bees he distinguished in his book, not the giant sized that Beorn liked to harvest honey from. Bilbo sighed he had come to Rivendale to finish his book, and then head to the lonely mountain again to visit some old friends. Unfortunately old age was finally catching up with him and now he was finding himself pondering things he hadn’t thought about for a long time. Things that were so painful he buried them inside for over sixty years, memories had begun to resurface in his dreams.

  
In his dreams he was young again on an adventure with the dwarves eating, smoking, fighting orc’s, and laughing. He missed their laughter, their smiles, their crude jokes that would make any hobbit blush and he missed the leader of their company the most. At night as he slept Thorin Oakenshield would come back to him. They all started out the same with Thorin whispering sweet nothings into his ears, kissing his lips softly before the moved onto their passionate love making. Yet as beautiful as they started, the memories soon turned into nightmares of that fate full day. Bilbo shivered in remembrance. The dreams had become more frequent after he had relinquished his magic ring to his young nephew. Which he now knew was the one Ring he had left back in the shire to Frodo, who arrived not three days prior almost dying in the arms of Elrond’s youngest daughter the lady Arwen. Bilbo spent the next few days after that observing Frodo and thanking the Elves relentlessly for saving his nephew, to which they returned with gentle smiles. Now Frodo was awake and from what he heard from Gandalf had volunteered to go on a quest to destroy the ring of power.

  
In some ways Bilbo was proud of his nephew for showing bravery in the mist of chaos and in the other he was ashamed of himself for placing this burden on Frodo. It had been he who had found the ring in Gollum’s cave, it was he who took it and kept it for himself. Bilbo had inadvertently placed his beloved nephew and the closest thing Bilbo had to a son on this dangerous quest. He had already lost too many people he loved and did not wish to lose another. The nightmares were a constant reminder of his failures and the real reason to why he left the shire to go back to Erebor. To find what was taken from him, to find what was lost. Bilbo decided right there that he would not give up, that if he could not go to Erebor to find the truth then he would ask …. no demand the dignitaries of the lonely mountain for the truth. He would make sure to set things right and he would need help in his old age. He would need the help of a wizard.

  
_A few hours later_

Frodo noticed his uncle had been acting strange. Well more strange then usual yet at a slower pace. After his uncle had joined them for lunch he pulled Gandalf aside saying he had something of importance they needed to speak about and Frodo wondered if it had something to do with his quest. They spoke in secret for a while until Gandalf came out of the hall making his way towards the table were the dwarfs had taken lunch. One of the dwarf lords who Frodo recognized as Gimli’s father stood immediately at Gandalf’s arrival, nodding to the wizard as he spoke in hush tones to him. The old dwarf quickly nodded following Gandalf out down the hall in the direction of Bilbo’s room. From what he was told by his uncle and from a few conversations with Gimli, his father and Bilbo had been on the quest to reclaim Erebor together sixty years ago.

“Frodo is everything alright?” the young hobbit turned his head from the hallway to look at Sam who was looking on at him with concern.

“Yes Sam, do not worry it’s just… Bilbo he is acting strange.” Sam nodded understandingly at Frodo until Pippen piped in with a “your uncles always been strange. No need to concern yourself over it now Frodo not when we have all this delicious food in front of us.” Frodo smiled while Sam and Merry both whacked Pippen with their hands tell him not to be so rude.

“Delicious? Ha these elves wouldn’t know real food if they ate it. Now young master hobbits let me tell you about Dwarf food that’s real food I tell yah.” Gimli had walked past the hobbits table and on hearing half the conversation decided to sit with them comparing dwarf’s food to elves. The dwarf went on to tell tales of the glorious food in Erebor and how no elvish cuisine could ever compare. He was in the middle of a story on how a baker in dale makes the sweetest sweet buns any hobbit could taste when Gandalf walked back in and strode towards their table.

“Master Gimli I hate to interrupt your fascinating tale, yet your father has sent me to find you. Come along.” Gimli nodded quickly saying a pleasant goodbye to the hobbits and proceeded to follow the wizard.

“Gandalf what is going on?” Frodo asked Gandalf as he walked away from the group “All in good time Master Baggins, All in good time.” Frodo sat back down ‘this is all strange something is wrong. What could be so important that uncle needs to speak with Gandalf and Gloin about... Oh no!’  
Frodo shot up from his seat and quickly trotted to Bilbo’s room. Once arriving in front of the closed door he placed his ear to the entry and listened. He did not hear much just a bunch of muffled voices but he did recognize who the voices belonged too. It seems Gimli was finishing talking then his father speaking to Bilbo about something and finally it was Gandalf who spoke.

“Then it’s settled I shall retrieve Frodo for you. I am very proud of you my friend this is hard but necessary.”  
‘Necessary! No!’ Frodo thought ‘I cannot allow this to happen!’ with a quick burst of strength the hobbit pushed through the door startling everyone and proceeded to yell “No uncle! You cannot join the quest to destroy the ring! I won’t let you it is too dangerous!”

Silence filled the room and Frodo looked at all their confused faces, including Gandalf whose was somewhere between shocked, confused, amused, and bewildered.

“What?” Bilbo managed to sputter out baffled by his nephew’s outburst.

“You have been acting strange since the meeting was held, whispering to Gandalf in secret then Gloin and Gimli. Was it not your intent to join the fellowship?” Frodo asked Bilbo softly in confusion. “Heavens no Frodo I am too old for a quest such as that!”

“Then what is all this sneaking around for uncle?” Bilbo tore his tear filled eyes away from his nephew and towards Gandalf.

“It is time Bilbo. He needs to know.”

The wizard spoke softly at the elder hobbit smiling when Bilbo nodded in agreement. The dwarfs sensing that they were no longer needed excused themselves from the room. Once the door shut Bilbo moved over on his bed to make room for Frodo to sit down next to him. The elder hobbits wrinkling face was now torn with emotion as he spoke to his nephew.

“Frodo there is something I haven’t told you about my adventures with the dwarves.”

“What is it Bilbo?”

“Towards the end of the adventure right before the battle of the five armies I...” Bilbo’s words snagging in his throat as he tried to forced them out.

“You… What Bilbo?”

“I had a baby!” he blurted out tears spilling out of his eyes as he hid his face in his hands. Frodo was stunned at his outburst and although he could see his uncle was distraught he pressed on.

“A baby? With who Uncle?” Bilbo took out his handkerchief and continued his tale while wiping his eyes.

“Thorin Oakenshield. King under the mountain. After the scuffle with Azog the Defiler we realized our feelings for one another and he started to court me. Subsequently we reach the stage of the courting were we could have intimate relations. I didn’t realise that I could get pregnant till after it had happened. When I had told Thorin I was pregnant….” Bilbo stopped and smiled touching his lips as if he was off in a memory.

“Thorin was thrilled he picked me up and kissed me asking me to marry him. I of course said yes to his proposal and the company held a celebration of sorts that night. They were happy for us. Unfortunately though, the happiness didn’t last very long, as soon as we reclaimed the mountain from Smaug Thorin and I started arguing more and more. Things reached a boiling point with the Arkenstone incident. He was furious with me for giving away his Family’s prized gem. So much rage Frodo… I regret it fully what I did. Thorin just kept screaming and yelling that the child must have felt it because I went into labour during his uproar. They brought me upstairs to one of the royal chambers and I gave birth a few hours later.” Frodo noticed tears flowing down Bilbo’s face again.

“It was a girl Balin told me. When I heard her cry for the first time… Frodo I have never experienced such a deep unconditional love for a living creature in my whole life then I did in that instant.” Frodo felt slightly saddened by that comment jealous for a child that he had not met, Jealous that his Uncle Bilbo loved this child more than Frodo.

“Do not fret Frodo I love you just as much.”

“Thank you uncle.”

“Now where was I oh yes. I was exhausted from giving birth however I wanted to hold her, to feel her in my arms, the warms of her skin to look at my child whom I love so much. Suddenly, she was absolutely real, and of course I knew her. Months of carrying her in my body had prepared me for this moment, to finally meet my daughter. I mustered some unknown strength and I reached for her. As I was reaching for her Thorin had walked through the doors, he must have heard her cry’s from outside of the room.” Bilbo stopped rubbing his face with his hands he continued

“Once he saw her being held towards me he seized her from Balin’s arms. He looked at her for a moment and I saw in his eyes the anger and pain disappeared. I watched the one I love, fall in love with our daughter just as I did. He declared that when I was rested I was to be thrown out of Erebor to never return. I begged for him to let me hold her. Just once, but he was still angry at me and without looking at me walked out the room with my crying babe in his arms. I tried to go after him but I only made it a few steps until my world went dark. I awoke a few hours later to Oin telling me that I should be alright to move now but that I shouldn’t over work myself. He left to collect my garments, I heard the door close but when I looked over expecting to see nothing at all, there standing awkwardly at the door was Kili. He held something in his arms that I could not see. It was only when he walked closer that I saw what was in his arms was my daughter. He told me that he did not agree with what his uncle had done or with what I had done but that I deserved to hold my child. Kili was bringing me my daughter to hold. When he set her in my arms… oh Frodo she was stunning. Thick black hair on the top of her head, ruby red lips, and when she opened her eyes I saw them. Eyes blue as sapphires and I was sure when she got older they would be full of mischief like a true Took. Kili asked me what I was going to name her. I told him I didn’t think it mattered. Thorin would probably have had some sort of Dwarven maiden name fit for an heir of Durin picked out for her. Kili told me it did matter because I am her bearer and she should hear her name from me, the one who went through so much pain to bring her into this world. I expressed to him what I would have liked her name to be and no sooner had I said it Oin walked in with Balin. They had started chastising Kili for bringing my baby to me, he tried to defend himself but Balin came and took my daughter again from my arms. Kili helped me dress telling me to go seek Gandalf for help with his uncle.

  
I was escorted out of Erebor and I headed to Dale to find Gandalf. No sooner had I found him and told him of what happened in the lonely mountain we were preparing for war. During the commotion I used the ring to sneak into Erebor to search for her but I soon realised after much searching that she was not there. After the battle I was called to Thorins side, I was told he was dying that I had very little time left with him. Thorin apologised for everything and told me that he loved me, that he would always love me. He talked of our life together if he would have lived how we would raise our daughter. We joked on how she would be a fierce warrior, how Thorin would have had to chase the male Dwarves that wished to court her away. I asked him where she was and he told me he sent her away so she wouldn’t be harmed during the battle. He died shortly after expressing how much he treasured me above his gems, thanking me for giving him his most prized jewel, his daughter. As you know we held a funeral for Thorin, Fili, and Kili. During which I talked to Balin he said he would seek me out after he had found my daughter and would bring her to me. But he never did, he visited once to tell me how Erebor was doing, that on his next visit it should be safe enough to travel to the shire with her. I don’t know what became of her and before my time ends I would like to know.”

“So that is why you were speaking to Gimli and his father in secret because they might have answers to her whereabouts. What did they tell you uncle? Where is she?”

“Gloin told me that she died in an orc attack. They were on their way to the Blue Mountains when orc’s ambushed them and she was taken. The dwarves searched but found children sized bones in the forest they believe them to be her remains, because of the piece of jewelry that belonged to her was found next to the fire pit.” Frodo hugged his uncle tightly as he wept holding back his own tears ‘For a child to die by the hands of torturous orc’s. That is a death I wish on no one.’

“I am so very sorry uncle. I am sorry she died before you could meet her.” Bilbo removed himself from Frodo’s arms and looked him dead in the eye. “That’s the thing my boy I don’t believe she’s dead.”

“How?”

“I don’t know how to describe it but it’s as if our souls were connected the day she was born. I can feel that she’s alive. That is why I have enlisted Gandalf to help me find her. I wish to meet her before my time comes to leave this world for the afterlife. I would like to know if she ever thought of me, because I have thought of her every day for the last seventy eight years.”

“Uncle, how is Gandalf going to help you if he is already on a quest?”

“Well he is just going to keep his ears open if he hears anything out of the ordinary.” Bilbo turned from his walk around the room to see Frodo deep in thought contemplating.

“My dear boy, do not burden yourself with my problems. This is my pain to carry and I have been caring it a very long time. Gandalf and I have talked this through we have both agreed that this quest of yours is dangerous, there is no room for you to be preoccupied with things that are not related to the task at hand.” He took a hold of Frodo’s hand and gave it a gentle squeeze.

“I will not lose another that I love so much to doubt and thoughts of what could have been.” Frodo smile taking his uncles words to heart.

“Don’t worry uncle I will not stray from path. When I return we shall both go searching for her you, Gandalf and I.”  
Bilbo smiled taking his nephews promise to heart yet he recognized it would be unlikely that he could keep it. The road Frodo was approaching on was a dangerous one, on that Bilbo knew his nephew will forever be changed by.

The next day Frodo and the fellowship departed on their quest to destroy the ring leaving Bilbo alone with the elves of Rivendale and his thoughts. Months passed the leaves turned colors, soon fall turns to spring then to summer and finally news of the destruction of the ring arrived in Rivendale. Elrond had set off with Arwen to Gondor for the coronation of the new king and to prepare for the wedding. To which Bilbo as any proper hobbit would, had sent his congratulations and given his well wishes to Arwen before they had left. Soon the colourful leaves starting to drop from the trees signalling that it was fall again Bilbo noted as he sat on his chair, enjoying a warm cup of tea while reading a book on different middle earth cultures when there was a knock on door. The hobbit jumped to his feet yelling softly that he was coming as he opened the door. There standing in the entry was Gandalf or what looked like Gandalf for now he was colour all in white. Bilbo smiled and a joy he had not felt for a long time returned. They had embraced each other laughing joyously at their reunion.

“Gandalf oh how I have missed you! Where is Frodo? Is he alright?” Gandalf chuckled at the old hobbit.

“He is fine old friend. Just fine he is on his way here with lord Elrond and the others as we speak. I had left earlier than I expected I did hope to meet them on the road but fate it seems had other plans.”

“Plans? What plans? Oh do sit down Gandalf and let me get you some tea.”

“Tea? Ah…. yes thank you.” Gandalf sat down at the table in Bilbo’s room watching the hobbit scurry around preparing his tea. He took notice how the formerly young adventurous hobbit was now much older and slower, age taking effect on his body. Once Bilbo had been seated and the tea placed on the table he began his questions again.

“Tell me of your journey with the fellowship Gandalf. What happened? ” Gandalf took a sip of his tea then softly placed it onto the table and a gentle but seriously expression passed over his face. One that Bilbo had never seen before.

“I will tell you that for another time Bilbo Baggins but for now let us start with a story of what happened after I left Rivendale, the tale of before and after the war of the ring. A Story of a legend that had led me to travel far into the east, to the sea of Rhun, where pirates and two headed Ogupi ruled the land. Would you like to hear this tale Bilbo?” He was bewildered by the sudden change in Gandalf but soon as the confusion started it disappeared as a abrupt warmth filled Bilbo’s body. A reassuring warmth, to which he immediately fell into feeling that somewhere in his heart he knew that he had to hear this tale. He softly whispered his reply to his oldest friend “Yes. I would like to hear this tale.”

“Good it started the day after the wedding of King Elessar and Queen Arwen…”


	2. Of a new adventure and stormy seas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Hobbit day everyone!!! I decided since it is the release day of the final hobbit movie I will put another chapter up! After reading the previous chapter on my phone it felt more like a prelude then a chapter... but oh well happy Hobbit day!!

**Chapter 2 Of a new adventure and stormy seas**

Gandalf was wet. No not wet soaked. He was soaked to the bone with this nasty wind and rain pushing at the boat he paid for to get to his destination. How did he get here he asked himself, as his memory returned he silently cursed it had all started with a tale he heard in a tavern in Gondor.

_It was three days after the wedding and Gandalf had departed the castle for a nice quiet drink at the pub. The wizard had grown tired of the castle nobles and decided to leave the posh court life for a nice quiet mingle with the soldiers, farmers, and merchants. He sat down drinking his ale when he heard the table next to him start to talk of a tale. “I’m telling you it’s true. There’s a reason we haven’t seen dwarves from the iron hills traveling to the lonely mountain anymore or vies versa. The sea of Rhun was capture by an evil witch who enslaved all the dwarves. That’s why the dwarves don’t come out of there caves, the queen sent her soldiers to capture them and make them work on her mountain digging for gold. Until he came, Don the Heart Ripper. He single handily ripped out the witch queen’s heart and saved the dwarves.” The men next to him looked sceptical._

_“You’re a fool to believe this is true. If it were we would of received word from Islandtown of trouble brewing.”_

_“Islandtown?”_

_“You mean to tell me you speak of a tale and have no idea where it hails from. Islandtown, home of the Ogupi as it was called, was once Gondors trading post with the Easterlings until the wars started plaguing middle earth, we lost contact with them years ago. It probably got over run by those barbarians or orc’s.”_

_“Or a witch. It would explain why we haven’t heard from them in years.”_

_“If it was a witch do you not think we would know about it or at least done something.”_

_“You never know the Stewart could have keep this a secret from the public if a messenger did come seeking aid. You know what he was like, mad he was.”_

_That’s when Gandalf felt it. The familiar feeling in his heart, a feeling that he should go investigate this tale of Islandtown to see if it is indeed fact or fiction. However something also told him that there was more to this story then meets the eye._

_“Well in any case I would love to meet this Don the heartripper he sounds like a great warrior. To defeat a witch by ripping out her heart with your bare hands what I sight that would have been.” It was decided then, Gandalf would head to Islandtown to find this Don the heartripper and only then could he put this feeling of dread to rest._

Now here is was soaked to the bone on a fishing boat, that he had paid to use as a ferry to get him across the sea to Islandtown. ‘Home to the pirates of the Great Two Headed Ogupi’ the fisherman spoke in great admiration as he pulled on the sail. He told Gandalf he was lucky that he came during end of the month of storms, the rain would stop within the hour and it would be a beautiful night sky this evening. Easy to sneak in during the storms no one would be patrolling the seas because of the wind the sailor spoke. He docked the boat around the side of the island just a few miles away from Islandtown said the fisherman. He explains he couldn’t dock in Islandtown because the ports were full at the moment from the storms and they would not do business with him for bringing a mainlander onto their island.

“Alright be careful Mister Gandalf. Islandtown doesn’t trust new comers visiting not since the queen, but just head down the road follow the torches through the crack in the wall behind the trees. It will lead you to a path do not stray from the trail and you will come across an old stone house. Perhaps they will give you lodging for the night if you flash a little coin there way dependin on whose there.”

The wizard inquired from the man how far did the wall spread around the island to which the sailor chuckled telling him to wait till the morning and he will see. Gandalf thanked the fishermen and he was on his way. The wizard walked down the dock pushing through the shrub until he came upon said hole in the wall, he squeezed through the crack until he reached the other side and landed on a mud trail lit by lanterns. He kept walking until he came to a wooden house on the path. It had begun to rain so hard that the torches lighting Gandalf’s way had gone out and he could barely see down the dark path. The white wizard then decided to ask the owner of the house if he could seek refuge from the wet and cold for the night. He walked up to the wooden entrance marching through the rain quickly seeking cover under the banister above the door. The door made a loud beating sound as he knocked.

At first Gandalf couldn’t hear anything then after a moment he thought the house to be empty. However the wooden door opened slightly but just enough for Gandalf to get a peek of the owner and a feel of the warmth radiating out of the house. The person who opened the door was a woman with pale skin and golden locks tied back behind her ears. It was clear from her appearance and demeanor that she was not expecting someone this late at night to her house.

“I beg your pardon my lady. I apologize for disturbing your rest but as you can see it is quite ugly out and I would...”

“Who are you? What do you want?” she said firmly holding the door as if ready at any moment to slam it in Gandalf’s face. “Ah yeah yes forgive me my name is Gandalf and I seek lodging for the night as you can see it is quite miserable out…”

“You are not from here. Where do you hail?”

“I hail from many places but I have just recently come from Gondor. But as I was saying the weather is dreadful and I was hoping I could lodge with you in your house, I of course can pay you for your hospitality.” She did not seemed phased by what he had asked of her but instead continued on with her questions.

“What brings you to Islandtown?”

“I have heard stories of Don the Heart Ripper and I have come to see if the tales are true.” The golden women’s face went from inquisitive, to shock then to suspisious as she opened her mouth to speak but was cut off by another voice.

“You’re looking for Don the Heart Ripper?” Gandalf looked from behind the woman to see a young fair haired boy staring at him in interest.

“Pilip go back to bed it is late out.” Scolded the women who Gandalf assumed was his mother he quickly took advantage of the boy curiosity.

“Why yes I am seeking him.” The boy in a slight accent spoke to the wizard in confusion “seeking him?”

“That’s enough Pilip to bed now!” the mother quickly rushed her son inside frustration and worry clouding her face. Gandalf was about to proceed when a voice behind him interrupted his thoughts.

“Is he giving you trouble Lily?”

Gandalf turned to see a tall dwarf with thick braided Mohawk of strawberry blonde hair running down his back hiding the sling, where his two axes were gently poking out under the hair. His facial braids resided on the sides of his mouth and interrogative russet eyes shone warningly at Gandalf then back to Lily.

“No Tili he was just leaving. I’m sorry sir but you will have to find lodging somewhere else. Good night.” Before Gandalf could try to reason with the women he receives a very rude “you heard the lady off with you” from the dwarf.

Gandalf muttered an apology and continued to walk down the road until he heard a distinctive sound of small foot steps behind him. He turned around to see a young blonde child running towards him coming to a halt at Gandalf’s side.

“Wait! Why are you looking for Don? ”

“There is something of great importance I must discuss with Don.” The boy nodded shuffling from one foot to the other staring at Gandalf with big sea blue eyes. “I’m sorry about my mother, the town has been very wary of strangers ever since the queen’s arrival.”

“Queen?” Gandalf asked curiously to the boy in the red soggy cloak.

“Yes queen but it is late and the weather is terrible you must follow me. Come follow me!” the boy took off in a fast walk heading back the way he came with Gandalf following closely behind.

“Where are we going master…?”

“Pilips the name! Son of Petir and we are going to see old man Yama! He will explain everything!”

Gandalf felt he had no choice but to follow the child as he did deeply desire to hear this story and also be out of the rain. The wizard followed the boy for twenty minutes back the way towards the dock where the sailor had dropped him off until Pilip took a right off the trail into the woods. The forest was thick providing minimal amounts of the down pout to pierce the forest floor to which he was grateful for, being wet and cold was not something Gandalf enjoyed. They walked through the wet tropical thicket until they came upon a hidden dirt path leading deeper into the woods.

“Come on mister wizard if we don’t hurry he will be asleep soon. He doesn’t like being woken up or surprises but I think he will enjoy this. It’s been a long time since he’s seen a wizard.” Pilip piped up. They continued walking as the rain had stopped and chasing away the clouds a bright yellow moon appeared in the sky making Gandalf wonder where he was being lead.

“Young master Pilip where are you leading me?”

“I told you to old man Yama he lives outside of Islandtown, he’s our town healer. He says he doesn’t mind living alone in the woods but I think he just likes to practice his magic with the ogupi without people being mean to him.” Gandalf was dumbstruck “He can use magic?"

The boy suddenly stopped informing Gandalf they had finally arrived and the wizard took in the scene before him. A small clearing at the end of the path held a fenced off two story stone cottage next to a small running river. As they approached the house Gandalf to note that the flowers had begun to bloom as the moonlight shown upon them yet something was different about the garden. The flowers were all different colors some white with purple spots on them, some yellow or red with blue dots but all of them had the same eight dangling leaves. They were strange flowers, the whole garden was filled with strangeness. From the flowers to the rocks everything had become discolored and almost seemed to come alive from the moonlight. They followed the trail of flowers to the front gate pushing the gate wide open with Pilip running to the front Door knocking very loudly.

“Yama! Old man Yama I brought someone you must meet.”

A soft light filled the window inside the house a shadow moving with it towards the door. The door was gently opened as an old man appeared at the entry. He was tall not as tall as Gandalf but tall enough to stand over the boy. His hair was white and thin, his face wrinkled but not blemish, and when his spoke it was gentle but mixed with confusion.

“Pilip? What are you doing out at this hour? Did you travel here through the storm? What’s the matter?”

“I have brought you a friend old man Yama he says he is a wizard and has come to Islandtown seeking Don.” The boy pointed to Gandalf. The elder man looked up towards where Gandalf was standing surprise then turned into suspicion.

“Who are you?” Gandalf was about to answer when Pilip piped up “he says he is a wizard I think he’s the white one. From the order you always speak of, the Istari!” Yama paused for a moment then he looked back to Gandalf who was stunned at how much the boy knew of him from just a glance. “You are the white wizard?”

“Yes I am. My name is...” he was interrupted by the old man pushing Pilip behind him and pulling a knife from his cloak.

“Run Pilip! The white wizard Sarumon has betrayed us. He now sides with the enemy! Go! Warn Don and Hekar!” as he finished his sentence the old man charged Gandalf while chanting a spell that smothered his dagger into flames. Gandalf quickly removed his cloak blasting both Pilip and the old man with back with the light he projected. As they both tumbled to the ground and the light faded the white wizard spoke.

“I am Gandalf the white. I have traveled long and far, through rain and snow. I have fought the elements and forces of Mordor to get where I am today. I am not your enemy. I am here to see if there is any more darkness left in middle earth and my journey has led me here to Islandtown in search of Don the Heartripper.” Gandalf spoke softly at the end as he offered his hand to the fallen old man.

“Gandalf? As in Gandalf the Grey or the wandering wizard, the one who prefers hobbits over any other creature in middle earth?”

“Why yes I was once called that I am now Gandalf the white. I favored the hobbits no more then I favored any other creature I just visited them more often than the others.” The boy Pilip helped the astonish old man up off the wet ground to stand on his feet.

“If you’re now head of the order then Sarumon is…”

”Dead he had sided with the enemy and fell to deserved fate.”

”The enemy? What news do you bring of the war?” the elder asked franticly to which Gandalf replied with a smile “the war is over Sauron has been defeated we have won.”

“This is great news I must relay this to the townsfolk. Please forgive my rude hostile behaviour master wizard. My name is Yamar son of Yamamir and pupil of the two blue Istari Morinehtar and Rómestámo, but please call me Yama.”

“Pupil? So that is how you learned that incantation. Combat spells are often hard to learn even more so defensive. Where are your masters now?” asked the curious wizard who was surprised to learn that the two blue Istari had travel past this port.

“They journeyed east when I was still a lad. I do not believe they are alive.” Gandalf looked inquisitive “How do you know?” Ignoring him Yama then turned to the awestruck Pilip.

“Well young man I do believe the hour is late and your mother will be most worried if she does not find you in your bed. I will look after our guest for the night and for the rest of his stay here in Islandtown.”

The boy tried to object but a strong look from Yama sealed his mouth shut. Yama then smiled and spoke to him in a foreign language that sounded very much like Khuzdul the dwarf language. The boy nodded slowly turning to Gandalf saying he hoped to see him again soon to which Gandalf returned the favour to the boy before he took off down the dark path.

Yama picked up the purple flower Gandalf had been admiring when they first arrived whispering to it in an ancient tongue, and then blowing gently making it fly into the air. It was then that Gandalf noticed that it was not a flower at all it was an Ogupi. A creature from the sea known for having a very flexible body and its eight legs which made it quite the delectable meal when cooked, but the wizard was surprised when the Ogupi started to glow yellow from its purple stripes. Not only was that startling but the rest of the so called flowers in the garden turned into Ogupi. They had started to illuminate and were floating in reaction to the one Ogupi already glowing. It floated over towards the young boy lighting his way down the path. As they disappeared and the glow fading down the trail out of sight, the rest of the Ogupi dimmed floating back to their original spots on the leaves.

“That Ogupi should see him home safe and keep him out of trouble. Now mister Gandalf please come inside I’ll make us some tea it has been a rather wet day.” He received no complaint and followed Yama inside the cottage.

It was a cosy cottage filled with mostly fishermen’s decor and some gardening tools which he guessed was for his flowers that where not hidden Ogupi. He was quickly ushered into the kitchen were a pot of tea was brewing for him on the table. Yama gave him a quick verbal walkthrough of the house, two bedrooms both on main floor, one bathroom, his study/laboratory upstairs, a small Kitchen, and garden out front.

“You do not have an ordinary garden my friend.” Gandalf commented as he spoke a thank you when Yama poured him a cup of tea. The old man smiled as he sat down “yes well I am just like any other healer in middle earth except I don’t use just herbs to help my patients.”

He went on to explain how different colored Ogupi mean different things for example the blue and purple ogupi can be used to heal all types of wounds, be pain relievers, treat morning sickness, prevent infection and help maintain longer more youthful life. The pink ones are the ones people usually feast on since they hold the most nutrients and are better in taste. When Gandalf required how Yama had gained this knowledge he was greeted with a surprising answer.

“I was a fisherman. Third generation I might add, I spent a lot of my youth on that sea hoisting the sails and fishing with nets for food. My elders passed down there knowledge of the land to me and I carry their legacy by passing it down to the younger generation. You would be surprised on how much amazing things are at the bottom of the sea, but that is not why you have come is it. Not for my knowledge on Ogupi, aye no you have come seeking something different.”

“Yes I have come seeking the tale of Islandtown and this Don the Heartripper.” Old man Yama nodded gently taking a sip of his tea before placing it down on the table. A sombre look came over the man’s face “it is not a nice tale.”

“I seek only the truth.” The man nodded slowly his face held a dark expression as he began to tell the story.

 “Almost 60 years ago a women entered our town and caught our Lords eye. He was so enchanted by her beauty that he married her the three days later. On their wedding night while the lord slept she killed him, she took his crown and entered the mountain tomb across the sea. In the tomb of his fore fathers sat jewels and gold that had been collected by the family throughout the years of their reign. The Kings ancestors had been collectors of regular jewels and some with enchanted properties. There she discovered the jewel _Exorioletum_ meaning to jewel of the dead. Blessed by the _Maior duviren ogupi_ during the first age it intensified the queen’s power. She then summoned an army of dead orc’s and her very real army that stayed hidden, sailed over from the eastern lands. They over ran the town killing those who opposed the queens rule. She then made her home in the mountains to the west of Lake Rhun turning the ancient temple on top of the mountain into a stone fortress. Although she had a lot of power, the queen was very vain and she made note of where every women in the town lived. Every couple of months her orc’s would take a women from the village and the women that were taken would never return. It was said that she would steal their youth from them so that she could remain beautiful and powerful. Soon though she came to realised she had underestimated her new power as her dead army had begun to decompose. For the crowns gold seal around the Jewel had begun to crack from the amount of power leaking from the gem. She started to lose control of her army, and the dark power released from the orc’s decomposing turned the old forest across the lake into the dark forest.

Once full of life now black and rotten, haunted by creatures from the darkest part of your mind. She realised there was a second part to the seal surrounding the jewel and it laid around the lost sister gem _Vitadera_ the jewel to balance life. With it carried the power to balance the Dark gem but the queen did not know where the sister gem was hidden, she came to the conclusion that it must be in another tomb hidden within the mountain. A substitute seal was applied to the crown and it helped her control her army but if she used too much power the seal would break. To fix the crown and keep her power she needed someone who was a talented blacksmith and miner, but not just any she needed the best in middle earth and she needed a lot of them. She sent out her minions to steal dwarfs traveling along the rivers in the west. She brought in hundreds of dwarfs and locked them in the dungeons for years only letting them out to mine in search of the other tomb. Many died from starvation, dehydration, illness, they were tortured and forced to fight one another to the death for a piece of bread sometimes. Amusement for the gaurds I heard. There seemed to be no hope for the dwarves or the villagers… That is until he came…

Don the Heartripper. He came out from the dark forest with a pack of his finest dwarf warriors and rallied the town’s folk. We sailed to the mountain and fought with all our might. Don killed the queen by ripping out her heart and thus destroying her army in the process freeing the dwarves and people of Islandtown. The people of island town opened their heart and homes to the dwarves and the rebuilding of Islandtown had taken place. For the last 32 years we have been fighting off the Easterlings and stray orc’s from Mordor as they try to claim these lands for themselves.”

There was a stillness in the room as Gandalf took in the information he was dealt. He pondered the cruelty those dwarves must have gone through for all those years and the painful remembrance they must feel every day. A feeling though over took him one of hope and a reassuring sensation that melted through his bones as if something was assuring him to continue on with this quest. Yama lit his pipe offering some weed to Gandalf which the wizard gladly accepted. Lighting his own pipe they both puffed out some smoke rings until Yama asked the daunting question

“What do you want with Don?”

“I must speak to Don about important business.”

Yama pressed on the subject “What important business?”

“That is between the Heartripper and I.” Yama looked suspicious of the wizard to which Gandalf replied

“do not worry my friend I mean no harm to anyone on this island.”

The old healer sighed rubbing his eyes with his non pipe hand.

“We have had a few come looking for the Heartripper over the years to see if the stories were true. All left without their audience with Don. Left by the own will or we threw them out. The people of Islandtown vowed to protect Dons identity from outsiders and will not give him up so easily. If outsiders knew what he looked like he would no longer be safe, nor we for that matter. If you are seen as trust worthy by those Don treasures the most, then he will grant you an audience.”

Yama turned to look Gandalf directly in his eyes grey meeting auburn “long ago my teachers told me if a wizard named Gandalf ever needed my assistance I was to assist him. For denying him would be my undoing and the person I was trying to protect as well. I will help you find Don. I will not bring you to him directly but I will bring you to the ones he cherishes the most.”

The tone in Yama’s voice spoke the seriousness of the matter for him to Gandalf. He had no doubt now that the old sailor would help him with his cause. The old man yawned turning to Gandalf with a gentle smile on his face he spoke

“Well! Now that piece of business is settled let me show you to your room. It has been a long day of work for me and an even longer day of traveling for you. Come let us retire for the evening and in the morning after breakfast of course I shall help you seek out Don.”

The white wizard’s body quickly agreed with Yama and allowed him to lead him to his room for the night. As Gandalf laid his head on his pillow an overwhelming sensation came over him. A feeling of familiarity and new. He had a suspicion that Yama had left a lot more details out of his tale of Islandtown and Don. Yet one thing was for certain one way or another Gandalf was going to figure out the mystery of Don the Heart Ripper.

 


	3. Of Sailors and Ogupi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to Islandtown, Home of the Pirates and the Great Two Headed Ogupi.

**Chapter 3 Of Sailors and Ogupi**

Islandtown was not what Gandalf had expected. From what he heard from Yama’s tales he anticipated to see a destitute town with defeated people. Instead he was greeted with colorful tall stone buildings, paved roads with vibrant banners and streamers blowing in the breeze. The streets were filled with equally colourful people, men and a few dwarves alike dressed in flashy jewel adorn dresses and garments chatting away merrily. Although most spared suspicious glances towards the old men as they walked deeper into the town.

During their walk Yama started to give a bit of a history lesson to Gandalf on how Islandtown was formed as a trading post between Gondor and the Easterlings of Rhun.  Soon people from Rohan and Dale began to relocate to the town making it not just a trading post but a small city. He continued on about the Easterlings tribes making a peace treaty through marriage with the lord of island town two hundred years ago. “…Thus marking a unity of prosperity and peace to the east of middle earth.” It made sense to the wizard and explained the very diverse looking people of the town.

“Until the queen came but you already know the tale. There has always been a Lord of Islandtown the bloodlines of the first men who were bestowed the green light.” He spoke as if he recited the passage from a book ending it in a chuckle.

“Green light?”

 “Ah yes if you don’t mind my asking my friend what you know of Islandtown besides of what I have told you.” Gandalf stood and thought for a moment. “Well not much other than what I have heard and read. Islandtown was a port town with one of their many trading’s being fried ogupi. A delicacy from what I have heard, very rich in nutrients as you have said although I have never seen an ogupi in person until last night. Also Islandtown is home to the Pirates of the Great Two Headed Ogupi.”

“Pirates yes! Though not the ones plundering villages in those westron stories mothers like to tell their children at night. Being a pirate in the sea of Rhun means to be a protector of Islandtown, some cities have their soldiers we have our Pirates. Great sailors with even greater fighting skill a gift from the Great two headed ogupi, ‘ _To get to the one you must go through many_ ’. You see long ago when the first men were trying to settle on this island, they were caught in a terrible storm. While they were on their boat the men were capsized by a wave and some washed away by the storm. The captain Hurik tried to save as many of his crew as he could but all was in vain as he too was washed away. He awoke to the great Two Headed Ogupi basked in a green light before him, asking Hurik why he fights so hard to save his men. Hurik replied to the ogupi that those were his people and he would fight to save them they were his responsibility. Impressed by the man’s courage and tenacity he offered Hurik a deal, the ogupi would save his men if he in return for their lives, stayed in the sea of Rhun and protect the Ogupi’s home. Hurik agreed and a deal was struck. His men were engulfed in the green glow of the ogupi bringing them to shore. They were saved from death. They built their home on this island and kept their promise to the Great Two Headed ogupi, who in returned named Hurik the lord of Islandtown. Years passed until the ogupi was seen again this time on Huriks death bed. The old sailor had walked to the shore for one last look at the great beast and died, his body swept away by the waves. His son Dolrik was named the new lord of Islandtown after his father and the great beast awarded him for his father’s bravery with two gems the gem of life and the gem of death. He told the son that they were very dangerous and asked the young man to hide these jewels so no one could get there power, for the one to destroy them had not come to this earth yet. The one who sleeps an dreams of death but can only be awakened by love. The dutiful son listened hiding the jewels where no one could find them. Thus has been the responsibility the people of Islandtown have carried on for years.” Gandalf was in awe of the story and he made a mental note to remember this tale, it was something Bilbo would love to hear.

 “Although the tale was lost to rest of middle earth as it had been dubbed as preposterous by many of Gondors scholars. Yet many others believe the great Ogupi to be a metaphor of sorts, some say the two heads represents the light and dark of people. The good and bad. The Easterlings have a different story as well, they say the Ogupi is the great traveler who helps give safe passage for the dead when they set sail to the afterlife.”

 “And what do you believe my friend?” Yama ceased his walking while giving Gandalf a kind smile

“I believe it all. The Great beast is to be respected but more so his tales. I believe that the story of the Great Ogupi is a story of choices. Difficult choices that help define our destiny, especially the most difficult at hand the choice to accept the light and the dark we have in us. We are born pure but as we grow darkness scurries into our lives. Our lives become like a scale, with us trying to find a balance between the light and dark. Life and death. Some think it a curse but darkness is necessary to balance good and to defeat evil. Darkness is powerful, some fight every day to not let it consume your soul. Darkness is a necessary evil, it can be forged into the perfect weapon but it is you who shall choose how to wield it.”

“I feel we are no longer talking about the great Ogupi my dear Yama.”

 “Hmm aren’t we? Forgive me my old age makes me reminisce at the stories I heard as a child. It is to be expected I suppose you grow up a pirate you always hear the tales, every single one. I could continue on in discussion for days on Islandtown history. I could even name off all the previous lords back to the first men. Yes I could, bashed into my head at a young age you see. We’ll enough of my gobbing let us continue to the task at hand then.” The elderly man picked up his speed down the dry brick road making the wizard follow in haste. They walked on for a bit until Yama was side tracked by a few people waving at him, resulting in a slower pace and room for the wizard to subdue his curiosity of the exotic city.

 “Who is the lord of Islandtown presently if the bloodline is finished?”

 “I never said the bloodline was gone, it lives on in my son Hekar.”

 “So you are of relation to the previous lord? I thought you were friends?

 “We were but he was also my brother in law.”

A surprise Gandalf continued to walk through the streets of Islandtown admiring the warm sea breeze which was not all that surprising while it may have been winter in other parts of the world it seemed that the tropical island remained warm all year round. He asked Yama about the seasons in Islandtown to which he laughed explaining to the wizard they rarely don’t get snow but when it winter they get a rain storms although it does not last very long. They continued discussing the climate of the sea of Rhun until they reached the down to the harbour. The stone docks were busy with men running around preparing their ships for a day on the sea, or for a battle as Gandalf noticed a lot of the men carried swords with them. The men’s clothing as the wizard observed bore a certain insignia on it. From far away it looked like a two headed ogupi but he could not be sure unless he got a closer inspection.

“Ah there he is! Hekar!” Gandalf looked up to see a fierce dark haired man lift his head up from the maps he was reading towards them.

The man called Hekar stood a good deal taller than the elders. His face was lined with trimmed facial hair leading up his side burns and towards large black eyes. With lustrous hair chopped black with streaks of silver falling just behind his ears. The type of man who with a single look could make Lady’s and a few men lose themselves to him. He looked to be middle aged but with the ogupi nutrients helping in youthfulness the wizard could not be sure. Yama embraced his son

“Well look at you been three weeks since I’ve seen you! You should come visit your old father more often. How goes the defenses?”

“They do well father, scouts have reported no movement during the night.”

When he spoke it was deep and smooth furthering Gandalf’s belief that the man was a charmer. Hekar knew how to hold himself in front of a stranger which made him dangerous in the wizard’s eyes.  Yama’s son tried to hide his suspicion of the wizard through merriment all while moving to keep Gandalf’s vision obstructed from the maps. To which Yama had noticed his behaviour.

“There is no need for that my son he is a friend. Hekar may I present to you Gandalf the White wizard. Gandalf this is my son Hekar Lord of Islandtown. King of the pirates.” Hekar leaned back onto the table crossing his arms glaring in suspicion at the wizard.

“White Wizard? I thought Saruman was head of the order.”

“Things have changed Hekar Saruman has joined the dark one and been defeated. The one ring is destroyed! Mordor has been defeated!”  The pirates face fell in surprise at his father’s announcement peering over to the wizard quickly.

“Is this true?”

“Yes the war is over.” Gandalf smiled at the astonished pirate as he gestured for the elders to sit down. 

“This is good news, one enemy is destroyed, now only one remains.”

“One remains? You mean the wild men from the east.” questioned Gandalf to the pirates who silently conversed in what sounded like blend of an upbeat exotic Khuzdul and something foreign that he suspected was of the easterling tribes. The men stopped speaking as Yama gave his son a glare making Hekar sigh.

 “The Easterling tribes, after the Queens death, what was left of her army escaped persecution and joined forces with Mordor. They have pledged a blood vow to wipe out Islandtown and rip out Dons heart as was done to their queen. We have been fighting them off ever since.”

“That is why we are very wary of strangers. How did you make it over to Islandtown anyhow?”

“I am a wizard I have my ways.” Gandalf spoke with mystery. Father and son looked at each other holding a private but silent conversation through raised eyebrows. Until they both spoke in unison “the fishermen.” The wizard looked uncomfortable hoping he had not just gotten the young fisherman who helped him in trouble. Hekar laughed at the wizard’s awkward gaze.

 “Do not fret wizard he is known for taking coin for safe passage. He is a trust worthy man. Greedy, but trust worthy he would not have let you aboard his vessel unless he thought you harmless.”

“If you are in danger why not call for help?”

“We have. We sent four messengers in the past three decades to Gondor asking for aid. Only two ever returned. After the second man did not come back Don and I decided it was too dangerous to send for aid again. The ones that returned gave us a message from the Stewart of Gondor. He told us that we should take care of our own problem for we had brought it upon ourselves. Charming man Lily had wanted to give him a good talking too perhaps also one of her famous glares.” Both men laughed while Gandalf was left to ponder on who this woman was. He snapped both men out of there chuckle with a sudden idea.

“Seek aid again there is a new king of Gondor. King Elessar is a fair and just man who would be more than willing to help Gondors distant cousins.”

“I will take this into consideration and discuss this over with Don.” The pirate said nonchalant as he rubbed his neck tiredly.  Gandalf looked at this man in disbelief, did he really believe that they could do this on their own. He had looked at the people around town there were not many soldiers and most were middle aged men boarding elderly. Unless Islandtown had a secret army hidden away somewhere they would be slaughter if an easterling invasion made it into Islandtown.

“Wizard I see your plight but we have been holding Islandtown for hundreds of years. They will not take my home without a fight.”

“A fight is what you will get if you are not smart about this decision Master Hekar. I have heard of your peoples sacrifices during the era of the queen and the pain she had put the Dwarves through. No one should have to suffer in darkness such as that. I would not wish it on my worst enemy. Do not make decisions based on past indiscretions everyone knows a good ruler protects there home but a great ruler places the safety of their people above all else.” Yama smirked at the contemplation in his sons face and nodded towards Gandalf as if to say thank him for his wisdom. Hekar was clearly touched by what the wizard had said and spoke to him with a gentler insightful tone.

“You speak wise words wizard. Tell me what brings you to Islandtown and will try to assist you.”

“He comes seeking to speak with Don the Heartripper.” Yama spoke quickly cutting Gandalf off before he could speak. The lord of Islandtown did not look surprised by the answer but he didn't look too eager to help either.

“I cannot help you speak to Don directly but I can help you in other ways. I shall relay the message that you wish to speak to Don when we hold our next meeting. Yet in the meantime father you should show Master Gandalf around town. I own many businesses if you need anything just drop my name and you shall receive a hearty discount.” The elders stood up from the table readying to leave when Hekar suddenly grinned mischievously

“Perhaps a stop to the tailor shop! Your coat seems to have a tear in it. Lily could fix that in no time, couldn't she father?” Yama smiled at Hekars pointed observation agreeing with him a little too joyously to make it believable to Gandalf.

“Yes my son I believe she will. Come Gandalf let us leave my son to his work and get you cloak stitched up. Perhaps she will make you a new outfit befitting a man in Islandtown.” Gandalf nodded in agreement bidding Hekar a farewell as he was lead back in the direction of which they came. As they left he heard the Lord of Islandtown yell to him in hilarity.

“Good luck to you master wizard you’ll need it!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading please comment if your interested. I like hearing feed back. :)


End file.
